superliamfandomcom-20200213-history
Worldbuilding Glossary
This list contains categories to help you understand governments, planetary classes, and interstellar travel types. Planetary Classes Barren: (Also Known as: Non Atmospheric) ' This type of world does not have any land or water to speak of. Life could not easily evolve here.(though in rare cases it has been done) These worlds are the most common in the universe, though not by much. '''Tundra: (Also Known as: Mars Type) ' These usually small worlds are mostly covered in ice, and have no land or water. There are two kinds of tundra world, so some divide them into 2 types: Martian Tundra and Terran Tundra. '''Arid Desert: For the purpose of this list we are grouping desert planets into two types. This is the first, Arid Desert, these planets have low biodiversity, but some species can and will exist. Continental Desert: These planets are rare, being the second type of desert, you would expect them to be lifeless, you would be wrong. Due to having oceans, near the coasts of these worlds, exist vast rainforests that only extend inward 2 or 3 Miles. These rainforests act as the catalyst for the deserts, blocking wind. So in a strange turn of fate, biodiversity brings lifelessness. Oceanic: These worlds are very diverse and serve a wonderful purpose. Many oceanic worlds are large but not enough to be a gas giant. They tend to have thick atmospheres and abundant life. Archipelago: (Also Known as: Island) ' Worlds like this are otherwise ocean worlds, except they contain islands that have formed from volcanic eruptions or mountains. These islands can range in size from a couple miles to 3,000 miles. '''Grassland: ' With the high number of grass species, these planets alone could get the top spot but disregarding that they still have many animals and plants that are unique and thriving. 'Terran: (Also Known as: Earth Type) ' These planets are very similar to earth and have many biomes depending on the region they reside in. These planets are continually reshaping themselves through geologic processes. These planets are havens for life. 'Tidal: ' This encompasses a group of worlds that are tidally locked to their stars, the day side usually is a lush biome, while the night side is barren and lifeless. 'Forest: (Also Known as: Deciduous Forest) '''Forest worlds have many creatures. Ranging from trees to animals to insects, these species only form the bottom of the food chain with many layers on top. '''Rainforest: ' These planets are the most lush in the universe. Consisting of trees, plants, and plenty of animals. Large trees cover most of the surface, with small lakes or seas for water. Government Classes '''Fascist Dictatorship: '''This government controls every aspect of a person's life, usually accompanied by a ruthless king or dictator. Many people in these cultures are not very happy, but this type of government is the most resilient. '''Kingdom: (Also Known as: Dictatorship) Less oppressive than a Fascist government, a king still has supreme power and his (or her) decisions are law. These governments are easily overthrown though. Rectocracy: (Also Known as: Military Dictatorship) This government is ruled by military personnel or officials, and most laws in someway benefit the military. Representative Kingdom: (Also Known as: Constitutional Monarchy) ''' The same as a kingdom but with representation from many advisors or in rare cases citizens. These are also likely to be federations or unions. '''Divocracy: (Also Known as: Merchant Republic) One step above an Aristocracy is the Divocracy, where the rich rule, but everyone is rich. Most citizens are merchants or store owners, these states usually crop up on water planets or near trade centers. Aristocracy: ' Rule by the rich, is the literal translation of this government. The rich rule while the poor are in tatters. At its worst form, it’s oppressive, at its best, it is ideal for small empires. '''Socialist Republic: ' Based on the ideals of equality and economics first presented (on earth) by Karl Marx, this government can range from heavily oppressive to utopian. 'Theocracy: ' Based on the ideals of one religion, many theocracies place their ruling deity as the head of state in place of a physical person. 'Civiocracy: (Also Known as: Democratic Monarchy) ' This is still in the realm of dictatorship but much more free, every citizen has the right to vote on all laws and legislation that go through. That way, the rulers don’t have the final say. '''Republic: (Also Known as: Early Democracy) This form of democracy has representatives standing in for citizens with them (mostly) reflecting the will of the masses. These governments are the most easily corruptible though. Federation: (Also Known as: Empire, Union, Alliance, Coalition) ''' This government is made up of many somewhat independent states that send representatives to a central government, normally this is a democracy. '''Democracy: The people elect everything, from the leaders to the legislation to national parks. This is the most free form of government before anarchy. Anarchy: (Also Known as: Chaos Republic) ''' This is the absent form of a government, where every citizen governs themselves with only their moral compass. This is mostly theoretical, though some cultures do follow it. Interstellar Travel Types '''Warp: The most common type of travel, warp travel requires that a drive surround a ship with a warp bubble. This bubble is created by sinking space in front and rising space in the back. Sink: ''' Similar to warp, a sink drive (known as an Arec drive in the Vern’Dari universe) bends space to it’s will. Though the sink drive sinks into spacetime and creates a bubble that way. '''Black Hole: (Also Known as Hawking Drive) Using a black hole, towed in front of or behind the starship, a vessel can ride the waves of energy emerging from the black hole. 'Wormhole: ' Using preexisting or artificial wormholes to travel through space almost instantly. 'Hyperspace: (Also Known as Hyperdrive) ' Using a network of negative matter tunnels, ships can travel faster than light to several systems at once. 'Gateway: (Also Known as Stargate) ' Using an artificial network of “portals” to travel vast distances. Few cultures use this method. 'Acceleration: ' Constantly accelerating at high velocities and at increasing speeds, many cultures use this as an early way to explore the universe. The USS Magellan used this method to travel to TRAPPIST-1. Entanglement: Using the property of quantum entanglement, this drive allows travel through a network of entangled particles. Category:Required Reading